Honestly
by Sun-T
Summary: rasa takut itu menghantuinya ketika semua nyaris menjadi sempurna. New Britin from me, Slash, OOC, dan sedikit lemon XDD


HONESTLY

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, OOC , ****modifiate canon**

Kali ini saya ingin merubah sedikit bagian akhir dari season 5 ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Aku ingin pestanya nanti dihiasi bunga-bunga cantik ala Golden Gardenias, Em."

"Berarti aku akan mencari florist yang terkenal dan berbakat di bidang ini."

"Tapi bunga-bunga itu hanya tumbuh di gunung Xishuang Banna, China selatan."

"Kenapa kau tak memakai Petunia saja yang banyak tumbuh di Pittsburgh selatan?"

"Em, jika Justin menginginkan itu maka dia akan mendapatkannya."

"Oh… okay."

Justin tersenyum pada Brian yang mendukung pilihannya, membiarkan Emmet dengan kebingungannya mengatur pesta pernikahan Kinney – Taylor.

**#**

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Brian Kinney akan menghentikan kehidupan liarnya dan mengikatkan diri dalam pernikahan, sungguh hal yang mampu membuat Pittsburgh gempar. Semua tahu kalau dalam waktu lima tahun terakhir ini playboy kelas kakap itu memang sedang dekat dengan seorang pemuda polos yang selalu mengikutinya. Justin Taylor, pemuda yang nekat mencintai pria yang tak memiliki hati itu, pria angkuh yang tak pernah percaya pada cinta dan pernikahan.

Semua orang-orang terdekat menahan gemas pada Brian sejak dia bersama Justin, entah berapa kali pria itu membuat Justin menahan sakit hatinya akibat ulahnya yang selalu semaunya sendiri, dan perpisahan pun entah berapa kali terjadi diantara mereka. Siapa yang tak mengelus dada dengan kesabaran dan kekeraskepalaan Justin untuk tetap berada di sisi pria itu walaupun tak pernah ada kata cinta terucap dari bibir Brian? Hal itu membuat pemuda yang memiliki senyum seterang matahari itu menjadi anak kesayangan orang-orang yang menjadi teman dekat Brian, orang-orang yang tahu bagaimana sifat Brian yang sebenarnya.

Dan akhirnya apa yang diharapkan orang yang menyayangi mereka pun terkabul, peristiwa peledakan itu membuat Brian sadar kalau ternyata dia memang mencintai Justin dan menginginkan pemuda itu terus berada di sampingnya, walau pada awalnya Justin pun ragu pada keputusan Brian untuk melamarnya.

Semua sibuk dengan perencanaan pesta itu, dan Brian menyerahkan semuanya pada keputusan Justin. Dia membiarkan Justin untuk mengatur pesta pernikahan mereka seperti yang dia mau, semuanya.

Sampai pada suatu waktu Lindsay mengabarkan tentang pengakuan bakat melukis Justin oleh seorang seniman ternama yang mengatakan jika Justin Taylor memiliki talenta besar di dunia seni lukis.

Brian mulai ragu akan keputusannya mengikat Justin, dia mencintai pemuda itu, ya itu benar, tapi mengurung bakat besar dalam sebuah pernikahan merupakan suatu hal yang salah dalam pandangannya. Dia ingin Justin pergi ke New York dan berkarier di sana.

**#**

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu," kata Brian pelan malam itu saat dia menyampaikan sarannya pada Justin.

Justin terdiam, bagaimana bisa Brian mengatakan hal ini disaat pernikahan mereka sudah di depan mata. Disaat dia merasa kalau hidupnya akan menjadi sempurna dalam hitungan jam. "Aku tak peduli pada New York," jawabnya tajam.

Brian menarik napas panjang, "Tentu kau peduli, kau mencintai pekerjaanmu, Justin."

"Di sini pun aku bisa melukis," Jawabnya lagi.

"Tapi jelas berbeda, New York mengakuimu, mengakui bakatmu dan kau pasti akan berkembang pesat di sana," kata Brian mencoba membuat pemuda itu mengerti.

Justin memandang pria yang begitu dicintainya itu, lima tahun dia rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan hatinya, dan kini disaat dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dengan Brian pria itu justru ingin dia pergi. "Aku tak akan pergi," kerasnya sambil memunggungi pria itu.

"Apakah karena ada aku disini?" tanya Brian.

Justin berbalik menghadap Brian, "Ya, karena aku ingin bersamamu!" teriak pemuda itu marah.

Brian terdiam sebentar, "Jangan katakan kalau akulah yang menghalangi karirmu pada akhirnya nanti, aku tak ingin kau menyesal."

"Atau kau yang menyesal?" tanya Justin dengan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Brian tak mengerti.

Justin mendengus, "Kau menyesal mengatakan cinta padaku, kau menyesal melamarku dan sekarang kau mencari cara untuk membuatku hilang dari sisimu," jawabnya.

Brian terhenyak, dia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab? Kau terkejut karena tebakanku benar?"

"Kau salah," jawab Brian pelan, "Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan masa depanmu."

Justin tak percaya, hatinya sudah terlanjur patah oleh keinginan Brian untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka besok.

Brian mendekati pemuda itu, memeluknya erat, "Aku hanya memikirkan kebaikanmu."

"Atau kebaikanmu sendiri," sindir Justin pedih.

Brian tahu kalau saat ini Justin begitu terluka. Selain memikirkan masa depan pemuda itu, sebenarnya Brian juga sedikit merasakan rasa takut untuk menjalani hidup dalam sebuah pernikahan. Dia takut kalau dia akan kembali pada kehidupan liarnya dan menyakiti posangannya. Saat melamar Justin beberapa waktu yang lalu hatinya begitu mantap, tapi begitu mendekati hari pernikahan rasa takut itu datang dan semakin besar. Mungkin dia membutuhkan waktu lagi untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Dia tahu ini egois, dia tak ingin kehilangan Justin, tapi dia juga tak ingin pemuda itu kehilangan karirnya, di samping itu dia juga merasa ragu akan pernikahan mereka dan akhirnya dia meminta Justin untuk pergi ke New York. Mungkin benar kata pemuda itu, mungkin ini juga untuk kebaikannya sendiri, untuk menghindari rasa takutnya.

"Ini untukmu," jawab Brian pelan sambil mencium rambut pirang pemuda itu.

Justin tersenyum miris, dia tahu kalau ini hanya akal-akalan Brian saja untuk menunda pernikahan mereka. Dia merasa sejak Brian melamarnya sifat pria itu berubah, menjadi begitu diam dan lembut, sungguh bukan Brian Kinney yang dikenalnya. Justin merasa kalau Brian terpaksa melakukan itu untuk membuatnya bahagia, ya… terpaksa. Dia tahu kalau Brian mencintainya tapi entah kenapa dia tak percaya kalau Brian memintanya pergi untuk kebaikannya.

Justin membalas pelukan pria itu dengan enggan, "Baiklah… aku akan pergi," putus pemuda itu sambil menahan sakit pada dadanya.

Brian tak bisa mengartikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, dia menyesali keputusan Justin, tapi dia juga memikirkan banyak hal selain itu. Ada rasa lega, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa ada lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya, lubang hitam yang terasa dingin dan menggoreskan rasa perih.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, termasuk tempat tinggalmu di sana," bisik Brian.

Justin menggeleng, "Tak usah, akan aku usahakan sendiri," tolaknya.

Brian menangkup wajah pemuda itu dan memandangnya, "Aku tetap akan menyiapkan segalanya untukmu."

Justin tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum getir, dia akan menuruti keinginan pria itu seperti yang dilakukannya selama lima tahun ini, …termasuk menghilang dari hidupnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pada awalnya semua orang terkejut mendengar pembatalan pernikahan mereka, tapi pada akhirnya setelah Brian menjelaskan semua hal yang menjadi alasan mereka menunda pernikahan itu semua pun mencoba memahami dan mengerti.

Malam ini malam terakhir mereka bersama, hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan saling diam di loft mereka. Brian mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak hitam yang berisi cincin kawin mereka, cincin yang batal mereka kenakan hari ini di depan pendeta dan petugas catatan sipil. Dengan lembut dia meraih tangan Justin dan mencoba menyelipkan satu cincin ke jari manis pemuda itu, dan dia terkejut saat Justin justru mengepalkan jari-jarinya, menolak cincin yang akan dipasangkan oleh pria itu. Dia memandang Justin dengan bingung.

Justin meraih cincin dari tangan Brian dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak lalu menutup kotak itu dengan rapat, "Kita tak membutuhkan cincin untuk membuktikan perasaan kita," jawab pemuda itu, "Pasangkan saat aku kembali."

Brian menunduk, "Tak ada yang tahu kapan kau akan kembali."

Rasa sakit di hati pemuda itu semakin besar, bahkan Brian pun tak memintanya kembali secepatnya, "Ya," jawabnya lirih, "Tak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan kembali."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Entah pukul berapa saat ini, yang pasti saat Brian terbangun dia tak mendapati Sunshine-nya yang tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Tempat tidur di sampingnya telah dingin, hanya tercium aroma tubuh Justin saat mereka bercinta semalam. Perlahan dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, matanya menyapu ke sekeliling ruangan, koper besar milik Justin yang semalam di letakkan di pojok kamar tak tampak lagi. Ya… pemuda itu sudah pergi, dia pergi tanpa membangunkannya.

Brian mengusap wajahnya, dia berpikir mungkin Justin akan semakin terluka jika mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan padanya, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sebulan hampir terlewati semenjak kepergian Justin, dan Brian sama sekali tak menerima kabar apapun darinya. Rasa kehilangan itu semakin sempurna oleh perasaan rindunya, dia ingin menghubungi melalui telpon selularnya tapi dia takut jika hal itu justru akan mengganggu Justin. Dia takut jika pemuda itu akan semakin terluka olehnya mengingat saat malam terakhir itu Justin sama sekali tak tersenyum padanya, mungkin sejak dia memutuskan untuk menunda pernikahan mereka dan meminta Justin pergi, sejak itu tak ada lagi senyum bagai matahari yang selalu tercipta dari bibir dan binar mata pemuda itu, dia telah meredupkan Sunshine-nya.

Pintu kantornya terketuk dan tak lama terbuka, tampaklah sosok wanita separuh baya yang masih tampak begitu cantik.

"Jennifer," sapa Brian pada ibu justin itu, "Masuklah."

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun melangkah dengan anggun ke dalam dan duduk di depan pria tampan yang menjadi pemilik perusahaan ini.

Brian menatap wanita yang tampak sedih itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jennifer memandang Brian, tampak gurat cemas di matanya, "Kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Justin?" tanyanya.

Brian menggeleng, "Belum, kenapa?"

Wanita itu memijit pangkal hidungnya, "A-aku mencoba menghubunginya sejak minggu lalu, tapi… telepon selularnya mati, Bri, aku mencoba berulang kali … dan… dan tetap tak tersambung."

Brian tercekat, dia berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Jennifer mengangguk cepat, "Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tak mengganggunya dulu, tapi dia anakku, aku rindu dan mencoba menghubunginya, tapi…" Jennifer berhenti bicara sebelum tangisnya pecah.

Brian mulai merasakan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya mulai merasa tak enak, satu hal yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungin nomer Justin, … seperti kata Jennifer… tak tersambung. Dia terus mencoba dan mencoba, tapi tetap gagal.

"Shit…" makinya pada diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jennifer panik.

Brian menggeleng, "Akan kucoba menghubungi apartemen yang kupesankan untuknya," jawab pria itu sambil kembali menekan nomer yang tersimpan di daftar kontaknya.

Harus menunggu beberapa detik sampai Brian menengar jawaban di ujung sana.

/"The Campbell Apartment, selamat siang,"/ sapa suara seorang wanita.

"Tolong sambungkan aku pada Mr. taylor di ruangan 3251," pinta Brian.

/"Maaf, ini dengan siapa saya berbicara?"/ tanya sang resepsionis.

"Brian Kinney, Pittsburgh. Aku yang menyewa apartemen itu untuk Mr. Taylor, Justin Taylor," jawab Brian tak sabar.

/"Ah, Mr. Kinney, mohon ditunggu sebentar, kami akan cek ulang."/

…

/"Maaf, Sir, disini dilaporkan bahwa sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya dua hari setelah anda memesan apartemen itu, Mr. Taylor sendiri membatalkan penggunaannya."/ jawab wanita itu setelah dia selesai melakukan cek ulang.

Brian terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung, "Mr. Taylor membatalkan penggunannya?"

Jennifer tampak semakin panik, dia mendekati Brian dan memandang pria itu meminta jawaban.

/"Yes, Sir,"/

"Apa dia datang sendiri ke sana dan mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Brian lagi.

/"No, Sir, Mr. taylor membatalkannya melalui telepon."

"Jam berapa?"

/"Pagi hari, Sir,"/

Brian terdiam, dengan bingung dia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan memandang Jennifer.

"Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu.

Brian duduk di sofa dan diikuti oleh Jennifer di sampingnya, "Justin membatalkan apartemen itu, melalui telepon, pagi hari saat dia pergi meninggalkan loftku, Jen."

Jennifer menutup bibirnya yang terbuka, matanya menyiratkan rasa cemas yang begitu besar, "Justin…" bisiknya lirih.

Brian memeluk calon ibu mertuanya yang mulai menangis itu.

"Dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi?" isak Jennifer lirih.

Brian mengusap bahu wanita itu yang bergetar karena tangis, "Aku akan terus mencarinya, Jen," hibur Brian, "Aku akan segera memberitahukanmu kalau aku sudah mendapat kabar," katanya lagi dengan pandangan kosong, sekosong hatinya yang terasa begitu dingin.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Entah berapa lama Brian mencoba mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Justin, mungkin hampir setahun sejak berita yang diterimanya dulu. Seluruh apartemen di New York telah dia hubungi dan tidak ada penghuni yang bernama Justin Taylor di tempat-tempat tersebut.

"Ada berita, Bri?" tanya Michael malam hari saat mereka berkumpul di Babylon. Brian memutuskan membuka kembali club itu setelah perombakan selama hampir setengah tahun.

Pria tampan itu menggeleng lemah sambil terus meneguk minumannya, dia benar-benar hilang akal, tak tahu harus mencari Justin kemana lagi di dunia yang luas ini.

"Kau sudah mencoba menelusuri dunia seni rupa dan sebagainya?" tanya Emmet.

"Ya, mungkin ada Justin di salah satu daftar pelukis di sana," timpal Ted.

Brian tak menjawab, matanya hanya memandang kosong lantai dansa yang penuh sesak oleh pasangan gay dan lesbian. Tampak gurat lelah pada wajahnya, tak sehari pun dia berhenti mencari Justin, bahkan dia sudah merambah ke dunia seni dan sebagainya, tapi tak ada nama Justin di sana. Lindsay yang bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan pemuda itu pun tak tahu keberadaan Justin, dia bilang kalau Justin benar-benar menghilang dari dunia seni rupa, bahkan karyanya pun tak pernah muncul lagi.

Ted dan Emmet terdiam, Brian tak menjawab itu berarti dia sudah mencari ke sana dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

Brian meletakkan gelasnya dan melangkah menuju seorang pria muda yang bertelanjang dada, "Ikut aku ke ruang belakang," ajaknya pelan, dan semua tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang di ruangan itu. Brian membutuhkan pelampiasan emosi, dia menyeret pria itu untuk membuatnya sejenak melupakan Justin.

Tak ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Brian Kinney, semua orang rela tak dibayar atau apapun asal mereka bisa bersama pria terseksi dan terpanas di Pittsburgh itu.

Ted, Emmat dan Michael tak ingin melarang Brian melakukan apapun, mereka bisa melihat kegalauan pria itu sejak Justin menghilang. Tidak, mungkin sejak sebelumnya, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan setahun yang lalu. Mereka bertiga telah menjadi sahabat dekat Brian sejak lama, dan Brian tak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya pada mereka. Mereka bisa menebak ketakutan Brian saat itu, ketakutannya akan pernikahan dan kebahagiaan Justin, ketakutannya akan sifat buruknya sendiri.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya, mereka terdiam dengan saling berpandangan, memperhatikan sosok Brian yang menghilang di tengah keramaian.

**.**

**.**

Brian mencoba menikmati permainan mulut pria yang memanjakan tubuh bagian bawahnya itu, dia membayangkan kalau Justin lah yang mencumbunya, dia membayangkan lidah lembut Justin lah yang bermain di sana, membayangkan suara Justin yang selalu mampu membuatnya semakin mabuk dalam gairah. Justin… Justin… diakah yang membuat semua ini terjadi? Ya, ini salahnya yang meminta pemuda itu pergi, dan kini dia harus merasakan akibatnya. Tak ada yang mampu menutup luka hatinya yang menganga lebar itu, tak ada yang mampu menghangatkan jiwanya lagi, karena mataharinya telah pergi, karena cahayanya telah padam, karena kebodohannya semua ini terjadi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mata biru yang seindah langit itu memandang pada kejauhan, jemarinya yang putih menari bersama sapuan kuas di atas kanvas putih yang besar. Dia memandang hamparan sawah yang membentang luas di sekitarnya, memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang bermain layangan dengan penuh tawa, begitu ceria.

Setahun sudah dia berada di tempat ini, tak seorang pun yang mengenalnya atau dikenalnya. Bermodalkan uang yang dia dapat dari royalti komiknya bersama Michael yang cukup besar dia memutuskan untuk menghilang sepenuhnya dari dunianya. Sengaja dia membohongi semua orang dengan mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi ke New York, padahal tujuan sebenarnya ada di tempat ini, sebuah negara kepulauan di asia tenggara, Indonesia, tepatnya di Ubud, Bali. Dia bersyukur dengan sifat tak peduli Brian, yang membuat pria itu bahkan tak mengecek tiket pesawatnya malam itu. dia memilih tempat ini karena semua tak mungkin menyangka kalau dia akan berada di tempat sejauh ini, dan lagi daerah ini begitu kaya akan keseniannya. Bahkan dia tahu ada seorang pelukis asing yang menetap disini dengan karya-karyanya yang hebat.

Kalau Brian memang menginginkannya pergi, maka dia akan benar-benar pergi. Dia akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan pria itu. Bukan karena dia tak mencintai Brian lagi, cintanya tak pernah hilang sedikitpun sejak dulu, dia melakukan ini hanya karena tak ingin melihat Brian dengan semua keterpaksaannya. Sikap Brian yang berubah sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Kelembutan dan perhatian pria itu justru membuatnya tertekan, tak ada lagi Brian Kinney si bengal yang dikenalnya sejak pertama mereka bertemu, rasa tersanjungnya tak mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

Seperti kata Brian, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya, untuk mereka. Dia tak ingin memaksa Brian lagi dengan terus menunjukkan perasaannya, biar Brian memikirkan lagi semuanya dari awal, kalau memang mereka tak bisa bersama maka dia juga tak akan membiarkan dirinya terus menghantui pria itu, bahkan Justin pun tak mengijinkan bayangannya berada di dekat Brian.

"Mister, sedang melukis apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil padanya dengan bahasa pribumi. Setahun di tempat ini membuat Justin sedikit demi sedikit mengerti bahasa mereka.

Dia tersenyum pada anak lelaki yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya itu, "Me? Paint of view," jawabnya, dan dia tertawa saat anak lelaki itu mengernyit bingung, "Mmmh… pemandangan?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk cepat, "Oooh… pemandangan," katanya mengerti, lalu anak itu diam dan memperhatikan jemari Justin yang terus menari diatas kanvas, "Anda hebat, Mister," kata si anak lagi.

Justin tertawa pelan, dia sering mendengar kata-kata itu jadi dia sangat tahu artinya, "Terima kasih," jawab pemuda itu dengan bahasa lokal yang begitu kaku. Sejak pertama datang dia menyewa sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan harga terjangkau di daerah itu, berbatasan dengan hutan dan pematang sawah, begitu indah dan asri. Orang lain mungkin merasa itu adalah surga, tapi bagi Justin seindah apapun tempat itu jika tak ada Brian di sampingnya maka itu sama saja dengan neraka. Tapi sekuat tenaga dia membiasakan diri dengan tempat tinggal barunya. Ijin menetapnya legal, dia bisa berada di tempat itu selama apapun dia mau selama dia mematuhi undang-undang yang berlaku di negara ini, dan sebagai artis atau seniman dia memilih nama samaran untuk digunakan selama berada di sini.

"Jullien," sapa suara di belakangnya.

Justin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ya… dia memakai nama Jullien untuk panggilannya, hanya Jullien, "Mr. Ida," sapa Justin sopan pada orang yang memiliki pengaruh di Ubud ini, dia seorang seniman senior yang saat ini bertanggung jawab atas museum seni Rudana atau Rudana Fine Art Gallery.

Anak kecil yang menemani Justin memilih pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu. salah satu alasan Justin bisa bertahan di tempat ini adalah penduduknya yang begitu ramah dan terbuka terhadap orang asing yang datang dari luar negeri, seperti dirinya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," kata pria setengah baya itu dalam bahasa inggris yang fasih dan dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"For what?" tanya Justin.

"Kau tahu, lukisanmu kemarin laku dengan harga sangat mahal," kata pria itu lagi sambil menjabat tangan Justin.

Justin tersenyum, "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Mr. Ida mengangguk, "Kolektor dari ibu kota tertarik dengan lukisan itu dan membelinya dengan harga berapapun yang kami tawarkan, ini hebat, Jullien."

"Thank you," jawab Justin pelan. Sejak setahun yang lalu dia hidup dari hasilnya melukis, beberapa lukisannya dibeli dengan harga mahal oleh orang-orang yang mencintai karyanya sehingga dia tak perlu bingung untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Dia ingin memintamu melukiskan pesanannya," kata Mr. ida lagi.

Justin mengernyit bingung, "Pesanan? Melukis apa?"

"Lukisan wajah untuk hadiah ulang tahun koleganya di luar negeri, kau bisa?"

Justin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah, Jullien, kau pasti bisa, kau pelukis muda yang penuh bakat, aku yakin dia akan puas dengan hasil lukisanmu," rayu pria itu.

"Baiklah," putus Justin akhirnya.

"Great, dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok pagi, kau bisa?"

Dan Justinpun mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

Pelan dia membuka pintu kayu itu, seorang wanita tua menyambutnya dengan senyum, "Sudah pulang, Tuan?" tanyanya sopan sambil membantu Justin membawa alat tulisnya.

Justin mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum wanita itu. Bibi Made, begitu Justin memanggil wanita tua itu, wanita yang selalu menemaninya di rumah yang disewanya ini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, wanita yang telah mengabdi lama pada si pemilik rumah untuk selalu menjaga rumah peninggalan almarhum majikannya itu dan menyerahkan uang sewanya pada sang pewaris. Wanita bersahaja dan begitu menyayangi Justin.

"Tuan, sudah makan? Bibi sudah siapkan makan malam untuk tuan," katanya pelan dalam bahasa Inggris yang lumayan lancar. Tak heran karena penyewa rumah itu kebanyakan turis asing yang memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di Indonesia.

"Belum, tapi aku tak lapar," jawab Justin sambil duduk di kursi kayu antik yang terletak di tengah ruangan lalu meluruskan kakinya, menghilangkan rasa pegal karena duduk seharian di depan kanvasnya.

Bibi Made berlutut di depan Justin dan memijat telapak kaki pemuda itu, "Tuan Jullien sering meninggalkan makan malam, itu tak baik, Tuan, bagaimana kalau tuan sakit?"

Justin tersenyum, berada di sisi wanita ini membuatnya tenang, seakan dia tengah bersama ibunya, 'Mum, bagaimana kabarmu?', tanyanya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

Bibi Made membiarkan dulu tuannya dengan lamunannya, tuan asingnya kali ini begitu muda, mungkin seumuran dengan putranya yang merantau di negeri orang. 'Apa yang membuat tuan muda ini pergi ke tempat ini? Tidakkah dia memiliki keluarga?', katanya dalam hati. Tapi Bibi Made memilih diam, dia tak ingin lancang menanyakan hal itu.

"Tuan, makanlah sedikit, bibi ambilkan ya?" tawar wanita itu pelan.

Justin membuka matanya, ada sorot cemas di manik hitam itu. tak ingin membuat wanita itu semakin cemas Justin pun memilih mengangguk, membuat si Bibi tersenyum senang.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Jullien, perkenalkan, ini Mr. Kurniawan, beliau yang ingin memintamu untuk melukis wajah putri koleganya di luar negeri sebagai hadiah pernikahan," kenal Mr. Ida keesokan paginya di museum seni, sekali lagi dalam bahasa inggris yang sangat lancar.

Justin menerima uluran tangan pria tua yang terbilang masih cukup sehat itu, "Jullien, Sir, senang bertemu dengan anda," sapanya.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau pelukis Jullien masih semuda ini, Mr. Ida," kata pria itu kagum.

"Dia berusia dua puluh dua tahun, dan baru satu tahun menetap di sini," jawab Mr. Ida.

Mr. Kurniawan mengangguk mengerti, "Dari mana asalmu, Jullien?" tanyanya.

Dengan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya Justin pun menjawab tegas, "Pennsylvania, Sir."

Sekali lagi pria itu mengangguk sambil menatap kagum pada Justin, "Ah, begini, aku ingin menghadiahkan sebuah lukisan pada kolegaku, putrinya akan menikah dua bulan lagi, bisa kau melukiskan wajahnya untukku?"

"Sepertinya anda yakin sekali dengan hasilnya nanti," kata Justin sedikit gugup.

Mr. Kurniawan mengangguk, "Aku sudah melihat semua hasil lukisanmu, dan aku sangat senang, jadi aku rasa kau juga akan bisa mengabulkan permintaanku."

Justin tersenyum cerah, "Bisa aku lihat foto yang akan aku lukis?" tanyanya.

Mr. Kurniawan merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Tampak gambar seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri dengan gaun putihnya yang berkibar tertiup angin, rambut hitamnya panjang tergerai menyentuh punggungnya, "Cantik," puji Justin.

"Gadis itu putri tunggal yang begitu di sayangi. Itu foto sebulan yang lalu saat mereka mengunjungiku di sini," jelas Mr. Kurniawan, "Bisa kau melukisnya dengan latar pemandangan Bali?"

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, kolega anda berkebangsaan apa? Saya akan menyesuaikan dengan selera mereka," tanya Justin.

"Italia," jawab Mr. Kurniawan.

Justin tampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, beri aku waktu satu bulan," pinta Justin.

Mr. Kurniawan mengangguk, "Baiklah," jawab pria itu, "Lalu untuk biayanya?"

"Anda bisa membayarku kalau anda puas dengan hasilnya nanti, jika tidak maka aku akan menganggap kalau ini hanyalah kegiatan untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangku saja," jawab Justin yang disambut tawa oleh dua orang koleganya itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Liberty Dinner tampak tak seramai biasanya, keadaan itu digunakan Debby untuk menghibur Jennifer yang tengah menangis di sudut restoran.

"Come on, Jen… Sunshine kita pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata ibu Michael itu sambil mengusap pundak Jennifer.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku mencemaskan dia, Deb, aku merindukan putraku," isak Jennifer tertahan.

Ted, Emmet, Michael dan Ben yang juga berada di sana tak bisa berkata apapun. Semua sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Justin, tapi hasilnya selalu kosong. Nama Justin Taylor tak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Ini sudah setahun, dan dia tak menghubungiku sama sekali, tidak juga Brian yang… yang begitu dicintainya," isak wanita berambut pirang itu lagi.

Debby memeluk Jennifer, matanya pun mulai basah oleh air mata. Semua orang merindukan pemuda dengan senyum seterang mentari itu, semua merindukan pemuda yang ceria itu, kenakalannya, kenekatannya, kekeraskepalaannya. Dimana Justin selama setahun ini? Bahkan Brian pun tak mampu membuatnya rindu dan memberi kabar pada pria yang dikejarnya selama lima tahun itu.

"Aku merindukannya, Deb, sangat," bisik Jennifer lirih tepat saat Brian telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Michael dan Emmet melihat sorot mata Brian yang begitu terluka, pria itu tak jadi mendekat, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Liberty Dinner.

Emmet menyenggol lengan Mikey dan menunjuk ke arah punggung Brian dengan dagunya.

Michael mengerti dan segera berdiri, dia menyusul langkah Brian yang tampak lelah, "Hei," sapanya setelah dia menjejeri sahabatnya itu.

Brian menoleh dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, dia terus berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tawar Michael.

Brian menghidupkan mesin dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya, "Kau tak takut kalau aku akan menyerangmu nanti?" katanya mencoba bergurau.

Michael tersenyum dan membuka pintu penumpang lalu duduk di sisi pria itu, "Tidak," jawabnya sebelum mobil itu melaju kencang di jalan raya.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tak jadi menghampiri Jennifer?" tanya Michael saat mereka telah sampai di loft Brian.

Brian diam, dia hanya memainkan gelasnya di tangan.

Michael menghela napas panjang, sejak tak ada Justin pria di depannya itu lebih suka tak banyak bicara, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, mungkin penyesalan. "Ini sudah setahun, dan tak ada kabar sama sekali tentang Justin," kata pria yang perawakannya lebih kecil dari Brian itu.

Brian hanya mengangguk pelan, semua usahanya berakhir sia-sia selama ini. Andai Justin tahu betapa menyesalnya dia melepaskan pemuda itu, membiarkannya pergi dari sisinya. Dulu dengan egoisnya dia menolak kehadiran pemuda itu, menerimanya lalu mengusirnya lagi, dan kini apa akibat dari perbuatannya? Hidupnya sendirilah yang hancur.

Tak ada lagi tawa di ruangan ini, tak ada lagi canda mereka. Ruangan ini terasa begitu pengap dan dingin, tak ada lagi senyum dan tatapan mata hangat bagai matahari yang menyapanya saat dia pulang, dan ini semua adalah salahnya sendiri.

Brian tercekat saat merasakan Michael memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Michael sambil menggenggam tangan Brian yang berlumuran darah.

Brian terpana, dia melihat gelas yang dipegangnya sejak tadi telah hancur di tangannya, sebagian serpihannya menancap pada dagingnya dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Dengan cekatan Michael mengambil kotak P3K di kamar Brian dan mengobati luka itu.

Brian memperhatikan sahabatnya yang merawat lukanya dengan mengomel tak jelas di telinganya.

"Sakit?" tanya Michael sambil memandang Brian setelah selesai membebat tangannya dengan perban.

Brian menggeleng, dia sama sekali tak merasa sakit, karena rasa sakit di dadanya mengalahkan semua rasa yang ada.

Michael merebahkan kepalanya di lutut pria itu, memeluk kakinya dan menangis di sana. Melihat Brian seperti ini merupakan siksaan baginya, seumur hidup dia mengenal Brian tak pernah sekalipun pria itu tampak kosong dan hancur seperti saat ini. Ada rasa kesal pada Justin yang telah membuat Brian seperti ini, tapi dia juga menyadari kalau Brian lah yang selalu menyia-nyiakan perasaan Justin sejak pertama mereka bertemu, mungkin ini balasan untuknya, tapi haruskah sedalam ini?

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Please, Bri, temani aku ya? Mellanie tak bisa pergi bersamaku ke pesta itu," rayu Lindsay pagi itu di kantor Brian saat dia baru saja tiba dari Canada.

Brian berdecak malas dan meneruskan kerjanya, "Aku sibuk," jawabnya.

Lindsay mendesah kesal, "Please…" pintanya lagi, "Hanya sebentar, aku janji. Ini pesta kolega pentingku, Brian, tak mungkin aku tak datang," rengeknya pada sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Pergi saja sendiri," jawab Brian tak peduli.

Lindsay memeluk bahu Brian dari belakang dan berbisik dengan nada memohon, "Please, hanya kali ini saja, Brian," rengeknya.

Tak ingin mendengar celoteh wanita yang menjadi ibu dari anaknya itu akhirnya Brian mengalah, "Baiklah," sentaknya sambil meletakkan pulpennya dengan keras di atas meja.

Lindsay menjerit senang lalu menciumi pipi pria itu, "Thank you, Brian, I love you so much."

Brian memutar matanya dengan kesal, "Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ancam pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

Lindsay masih tertawa senang, "Nanti malam jemput aku ya?" pintanya.

"No, kau yang menjemputku atau kita tak jadi pergi," jawab Brian.

Lindsay mendesah pasrah, sahabatnya itu memang keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri, "Okay," jawabnya sambil menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Ternyata pesta yang dihadiri Lindsay tak seramai yang dibayangkan Brian, tapi kelihatannya semua tamu tampak seperti orang-orang penting dan berkelas. Rumah yang besar itu nyaris bisa disamakan dengan sebuah galeri, banyak sekali lukisan yang terpajang di sana, tak hanya itu, patung dan ukiran juga menghiasi setiap sudut rumahnya, 'Dasar seniman', batin Brian dalam hati.

"Lindsay," sapa nyonya rumah saat melihat Lindsay.

Lindsay tersenyum, "Elizabeth, terima kasih untuk undangannya," sapa wanita itu sambil mencium pipi sang pemilik rumah.

"Senang sekali kau bisa datang dari Canada," kata wanita itu.

"Ya, kupikir kalian akan mengadakan pesta di Milan, ternyata justru di Pittsburgh," jawab Lindsay.

Wanita itu tertawa, "Kolega kami banyak berada di sini daripada di Milan" Jawab Elizabeth. "Ini kekasihmu?" tanya wanta berambut hitam asal Italia itu saat dia melihat Brian.

Brian hampir saja menjawab 'Tidak, dan tak akan pernah, madam, itu akan menjadi satu hal yang sangat mengerikan yang akan terjadi dalam hidup saya', tapi niat itu urung saat melihat mata Lindsay yang melotot padanya. Dengan senyum terpaksa dan dibuat semanis mungkin pria itupun akhirnya menjawab, "Yes, Mam, senang bertemu anda," jawabnya sambil mencium punggung tangan wanita tua yang masih tampak cantik itu.

"Panggil aku, Elizabeth, Mr…"

"Brian, Brian Kinney," jawab Brian memperkenalkan diri. Dia hampir saja mencecarkan makian saat melihat kalau wanita itu sepertinya mulai terpesona olehnya, dan dia hanya bisa mendelik pada Lindsay yang menahan tawa.

"Ah, kalian ikutlah denganku," kata wanita itu setelah mampu mengendalikan matanya dari sosok sempurna Brian, "Suamiku akan membuka kado dari salah satu kolega kami di asia, sepertinya sebuah lukisan."

Lindsay mengangguk dan menggamit tangan Brian agar mengikuti nyonya rumah, "Bagaimana? Dia seksi kan?" godanya pada sahabat prianya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu," desis Brian kesal, sementara Lindsay hanya terkikik pelan.

"Sebuah kejutan dari temanku, Kurniawan, yang memberikan lukisan ini sebagai hadiah untuk putri kesayanganku yang hari ini telah lepas dari tanggung jawab kami sebagai orang tua," kata Maximilano Di Carlo kepada para tamunya, "Sebuah lukisan cantik yang membuatku sangat kagum," katanya lagi sambil menarik tirai yang menutupi lukisan itu.

"Aaaaahh…!" seru para tamu. Lukisan Anabella Di Carlo tampak begitu cantik, begitu nyata, dengan latar belakang pemandangan asri yang mampu membuat semua orang menghayalkan surga.

"Cantik, sangat cantik," puji seorang tamu.

"Ini begitu indah," pujian lain dan pujian-pujian berikutnya mulai terdengar. Semua orang terpesona oleh lukisan itu, tapi tidak dengan Brian dan Lindsay.

Mata kedua orang itu melotot lebar, goresan kuas itu tak asing untuk mereka. Ketegasan garis dan paduan warna yang selalu mereka lihat enam tahun belakangan ini yang menjadi ciri khas seorang seniman muda yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Katakan kalau aku salah, Lind," bisik Brian dengan nada menggantung, matanya tak lepas memandang lukisan itu.

Lindsay tak menjawab, dia mengajak Brian lebih dekat lagi, "Aku juga berpikir begitu, Bri."

Brian hampir saja berteriak melihat tulisan kecil di sudut bawah lukisan yang menerangkan nama sang pelukis, 'Jullien'. Tulisan itu dia yakin tak akan salah, bentuk hurup yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala, "Tanyakan," pinta Brian pada Lindsay.

Lindsay mengangguk dan mendekati tuan rumah yang akrab dengannya, "Lukisan yang indah, Max, darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

Maximiliano tertawa senang, "Perkenalkan, ini salah satu kolegaku dari asia, dari Indonesia tepatnya, Kurniawan," katanya pada Lindsay dan Brian, "Dia yang memberikan lukisan hebat ini padaku."

"Anda kah yang melukisnya, mr. kurniawan?" tanya Lindsay.

Mr. Kurniawan tertawa, "Bukan, nona, saya bukan pelukis, saya hanya seorang kolektor lukisan," jawabnya. "Kalian akan tercengang jika aku beri tahu profil si pelukis."

"Kenapa?" tanya Brian cepat.

Pria itu mencoba mengingat-ingat dengan jelas, "Dia masih begitu muda, sangat muda."

"Apakah dia orang asli negara anda?" tanya Lindsay.

Mr. Kurniawan menggeleng, "Tidak, ah… dia orang negara ini, Pennsylvania, hanya saja aku juga tak jelas dari daerah mana tepatnya. Dia berada di Indonesia baru satu tahun ini, dia tinggal di Bali, kota seni dan wisata yang terkenal di negara kami."

Brian dan Lindsay saling berpandangan, jantung Brian seakan siap melompat dari tempatnya, "Bagaimana rupanya? Umurnya?" tanya Lindsay tak sabar.

"Usianya dua puluh dua tahun,"

"Semuda itu?" tanya Maximiliano tak percaya.

"Ya, masih sangat muda. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang indah, pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan senyum hangat yang selalu dibaginya untuk orang lain," jelas Mr. kurniawan.

"Apakah dia memiliki mata sebiru langit?" tanya Lindsay lagi.

Mr. Kurniawan mengernyit, mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Ya, matanya biru, sangat terang dan indah, namanya Jullien."

"Hanya Jullien?" kejar Lindsay.

Pria berambut hitam dengan hiasan sedikit uban itu mengangguk, "Kami mengenalnya dengan nama Jullien, tak ada yang tahu apakah itu nama asli atau nama senimannya."

Brian merasa kalau ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, "Maaf, anda bilang dimana dia tinggal?" tanyanya.

Pria Indonesia memandang Brian, "Bali, tepatnya di Ubud."

Brian langsung pamit dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Brian…" panggil Lindsay sambil menahan lengan pria itu.

"Aku harus ke sana, Lind, itu pasti Justin, pasti dia," kata Brian cepat.

"Tapi juga belum pasti, Bri," kata wanita itu, "Bagaimana bisa dia berada di tempat sejauh itu? Itu Indonesia, Bri, setengah dari belahan dunia jika dari sini."

Brian memandang sahabatnya itu lalu mengusap wajahnya, "Dimanapun dan sejauh apapun, Lind, aku harus menemukannya," desis pria itu, "Jika kali ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, maka aku akan pergi, walau harus menempuh perjalanan menuju dunia lain sekalipun."

Lindsay tak pernah melihat Brian seputus asa ini, dipeluknya pri itu dan diciumnya pipinya dengan lembut, "Pergilah, tapi berjanjilah padaku, jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh."

Brian mengusap punggung Lindsay, "Jangan katakan apapun dulu pada Jennifer sampai aku mendapat kepastian."

"Tentu," jawab wanita cantik itu, "Jaga dirimu."

Brian mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hampir dua puluh empat jam dia berada di dalam pesawat, rasanya bagai seabad. Semalam dengan kecepatan penuh dia mengejar penerbangan terakhir menuju asia, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk menemukan Justin.

Sampai saat ini dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya jika memang yang akan ditemuinya ini benar-benar Justin, Sunshine-nya, apakah pemuda itu akan memaafkannya dan kembali padanya? Bagaimana jika Justin menolak? Sanggupkah dia menerima kenyataan itu, dan benar-benar hidup seorang diri sepanjang sisa hidupnya?

"Sir, pesawat akan mendarat di bandara Internasional Bali beberapa menit lagi, mohon kenakan sabuk pengaman anda," tegur ramah seorang pramugari. Brian baru sadar kalau dia tak mendengar pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara, dia terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Oh, sorry," jawab Brian sambil mematuhi anjuran sang pramugari. 'Sebentar lagi, semoga kali ini aku akan benar-benar menemukanmu, Sunshine', tekadnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Bandara tak tampak begitu sesak, ini karena memang belum musim liburan. Brian menenteng Travel Bag-nya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir taksi. Dia memilih satu taksi dan membuka pintunya.

"Selamat siang, tuan, kemana tujuan anda?" tanya si supir yang masih muda dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar. Bali adalah kota wisata sehingga sebagian besar penduduknya dituntut untuk bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik, terutama bagi yang berhubungan langsung dengan wisatawan.

"Umm… Ubud? Adakah daerah yang bernama Ubud?" tanya Brian pada si supir.

Supir itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ada, Sir, kita akan menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam."

Brian menghela napas lega, "Baiklah," jawabnya, "Bawa aku ke sebuah hotel yang nyaman dan tenang," kata Brian lagi saat melihat waktu hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam di negara ini.

**.**

**.**

Brian membuka matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur, entah jam berapa tadi malam dia sampai di hotel ini. Dia berjalan dan membuka tirai putih yang menutupi sebuah jendela dan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Saat itu juga dia terpukau oleh keindahan alam yang begitu asri, begitu segar.

Sejauh mata memandang dia melihat hamparan sawah yang bertingkat-tingkat, sungai kecil membelah permadani hijau yang maha luas itu. Airnya yang bening mengucur dari dataran tinggi seperti layaknya air terjun mini. Dihirupnya udara pagi yang bebas dari polusi itu, memanjakan dadanya yang biasanya penuih sesak oleh asap rokok dan asap kendaraan di Pittsburgh.

Dia tersenyum memandang orang-orang yang terjun ke tanah becek dengan membawa alat bercocok tanam, saling membantu dan tertawa ceria. Pemandangan hebat ini tak tampak saat dia semalam sampai di tempat ini.

Sinar matahari yang hangat menyapu wajahnya yang tampan dan dadanya yang dibiarkan terbuka, "Good morning, Sunshine," bisiknya. Seperti diingatkan akan sesuatu dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Brian melangkah ke lobi setelah selesai makan pagi di restoran hotel. Dia menghampiri resepsionis yang berjaga di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Sir, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis perempuan yang masih muda itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Mmmh… dimana aku bisa menemukan pamukiman para pelukis asing yang tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah… mungkin anda bisa menemui mereka di sekitar museum seni Rudana, Sir, biasanya para pelukis sering berkumpul di daerah itu," jawabnya.

"Apa aku bisa mencari tahu dimana pelukis yang aku cari?" tanya Brian.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa pelukis yang anda maksud? Mungkin kami bisa membantu, Sir. Biasanya para pelukis menjadi orang yang cukup terkenal di sini," tawarnya sambil memandang beberapa rekannya yang berada di sana.

Brian tampak ragu, "Mmmh… Jullien," jawabnya.

Gadis resepsionis itu tampak berpikir dan bertanya pada teman-temannya dalam bahasa mereka, Brian menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Seorang pemuda diantara mereka tampak tersenyum dan mendekati Brian, "Maaf, Sir? Apa pelukis yang anda maksud itu masih muda?" tanyanya.

Dada Brian berdebar kencang, "Ya, masih sangat muda," jawabnya sedikit gugup.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, "Ada beberapa pelukis asing yang masih muda yang saya tahu, bagaimana kalau anda saya antar ke museum Rudana, mungkin penanggung jawab di sana bisa memberikan informasi pada anda."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Rumah yang lumayan besar itu bergaya khas Bali, di terasnya ada satu set kursi ukir yang terbuat dari kayu dengan lampu gantung yang juga tampak klasik. Halamannya yang kecil berhiaskan tanaman hidup dengan beraneka warna, tampak begitu indah dan terawat.

Brian mendekati rumah itu dengan langkah ragu, dia mendapat informasi dari Mr. Ida yang tadi ditemuinya di Museum Rudana, dia mengatakan kalau pelukis yang bernama Jullien tinggal di rumah ini, dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan cukup keras, tak ada jawaban hingga beberapa kali. Tak berapa lama terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam, dan saat itu dada Brian tak bisa terkendali lagi debarnya. Dia, Brian Kinney, pria yang tak memiliki masalah dengan kepercayaan dirinya kini merasa ragu dan takut.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka pelan, tampaklah seorang wanita tua yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

Brian bingung, dia sama sekali tak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menanyakan sesuatu pada wanita ini?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya wanita itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang sedikit kaku.

Brian sedikit bisa bernapas lega, "Apakah ada yang bernama… Juliien?" tanyanya pelan.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Anda teman tuan Jullien?" tanyanya senang, "Tuan ada di halaman belakang, dia sedang melukis," katanya lagi, "Akan saya sampaikan kalau anda datang, siapa nama anda?"

Brian menggeleng, "Bisakah aku yang menemuinya di belakang? Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya," pinta Brian. Tak ada yang tahu apakah Jullien yang dimaksudkan benar-benar Sunshine-nya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia begitu yakin, dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat sebuah jaket putih yang tergeletak di kursi ruang tamu, dia hapal jaket itu, jaket kesayangan Justin, 'Sunshine, aku menemukanmu', bisiknya dalam hati.

Wanita tua itu tampak ragu, tapi melihat tak ada aura berbahaya dari tatapan mata pria itu akhirnya dia pun mengijinkan tamu tuannya masuk.

Brian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti wanita itu dengan lemas, dia tak bisa mengartikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang dengan memperhatikan banyaknya ukiran yang terletak di sepanjang lorong yang dia lewati, rumah ini di dominasi oleh kayu-kayu antik yang masih tampak indah.

Wanita tua itu membuka sebuah pintu besar yang terletak setelah mereka melewati ruang belakang, sinar matahari tropis langsung menerobos masuk bersama udara panas yang masih bisa dibilang segar. Berbagai bunga tumbuh subur di halaman itu.

"Silahkan, tuan Jullien biasa melukis di gazebo itu," kata wanita tua itu sambil menunjuk pada ke suatu tempat.

Dada brian bergetar kencang, jantungnya terus berdebar kencang saat melihat seorang pemuda duduk membelakanginya dengan menghadap sebuah kanvas besar. Rambut pirang lembut itu tak mungkin bisa membohongi matanya, rambut yang dulu selalu dibelainya.

"Siapa yang datang, bi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara yang mampu membuat lutut Brian melemas. Pemuda itu terus melukis tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tak pernah Brian merasa begitu rindu pada seseorang, dan tak pernah dia merasa begitu lega seperti saat ini. Apa yang dicarinya, apa yang diinginkannya berada di depan matanya sendiri.

"Teman tuan Jullien," jawab si wanita tua, "Saya membawanya ke sini karena dia memintanya, Tuan."

Pemuda itu berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

PRAAAK…!

Pallet cat minyaknya terjatuh saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya, sosok yang tak pernah hilang sedetik pun dari otaknya, sosok yang tetap menguasai hati dan jiwanya, sosok yang mampu membuatnya hidup hanya dengan membayangkan dirinya.

"H-hei…" sapa Brian gugup, rasa rindunya benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi, ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu, tapi tatapan mata Justin membuatnya membatu.

Tangan Justin gemetar saat mengumpulkan kuas cat yang berserakan di lantai, "Tinggalkan kami, bi," pintanya pada wanita yang telah menemaninya selama setahun ini dengan suara bergetar. Dia belum berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali memandang Brian, dia takut kalau apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanya bayangan saja.

Setelah bibi Made pergi Brian mendekati Justin dan mencoba untuk membantunya dengan berlutut di depan pemuda itu, tapi dia terkejut saat justin justru menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" tanyanya dingin sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam mata Brian.

Brian tercekat, apakah ketakutannya akan menjadi kenyataan?

"Aku sudah pergi seperti keinginanmu, lalu untuk apa kau hadir lagi di hadapanku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menahan perih.

"Justin, aku…"

"Apa belum cukup jauh aku menghilang?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Brian mengepalkan tangannya, bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan semua pada pemuda ini? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan sebesar apa rasa kehilangannya saat dia pergi? Apalagi saat dia menghilang?

"Kali ini… aku yang akan memintanya, Bri… pergilah, aku tak ingin ada penyesalan lagi," pinta Justin dengan parau, dia berbalik dan membelakangi pria itu.

Brian merasa kalau saat ini mereka tak bisa bicara, maka dia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan pemuda. Pelan dia mendekati Justin, mengusap bahunya dengan lembut lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan rasa ingin mendekap pemuda itu, aroma tubuh yang dirindukannya itu nyaris membuatnya hilang akal, "Aku akan kembali, Sunshine," bisik Brian sebelum dia pergi.

Setelah pintu di belakangnya menutup Justin melepas kendali dirinya, dia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dia berlutut dan meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu perih. Semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu, sakit, perih, terluka, lega, bahagia… entah yang mana yang dirasakannya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk Brian, tapi untuk apa? Untuk disakiti lagi? Untuk diusir lagi? Dia tak akan sanggup jika hal itu terulang lagi padanya, sedangkan cintanya tak sedikitpun hilang untuk pria itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Brian mengurung diri di kamar hotelnya, mencerna semua yang baru saja terjadi. Dia melihat tatapan yang sama dengannya dari mata biru Justin. Mereka sama-sama takut, takut menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin bisa lebih pedih dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Ponselnya berdering, Brian meraih benda kecil itu dan melihat nama Lindsay tertera di layar kecilnya.

"Yes," jawab Brian.

/"Bagaimana?"/

Hening sejenak, tak ada jawaban apapun dari Brian.

/"Bri…"/ panggil wanita itu lagi di ujung sana.

"… Aku menemukannya, Lind," bisik Brian.

/"Oh, thanks God!"/ seru Lindsay senang, /"Lalu?"/

Brian kembali terdiam.

/"Apa yang terjadi?"/ tanya Lindsay penasaran.

Brian menyusut air yang hampir keluar dari hidungnya.

/"Kau menangis?"/ tanya wanita itu tak percaya.

"No," jawab Brian cepat.

/"Apa yang terjadi, Bri?"/

"Dia mengusirku, Lind," jawab pria itu dengan parau.

…

/"Semua membutuhkan waktu, kau tak bisa memaksanya untuk mendengarmu saat itu juga… bersabarlah,"/

"Aku tahu," jawab Brian.

/"Bisakah aku memberitahu Jennifer hal ini?"/

Brian terdiam sebentar, "Jangan dulu, biar aku selesaikan semua dengan Justin."

/"… Baiklah."/

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hari ini Brian datang lagi ke rumah itu, apapun yang terjadi dia harus bicara dengan Justin.

"Maaf, tuan Jullien tak ingin menemui anda," kata wanita tua yang kemarin ditemui Brian.

Brian terdiam, "Tak bisa kah? Hanya sebentar."

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Saya sudah sampaikan, tapi tuan Jullien tetap tak ingin bertemu dengan anda, Tuan."

Brian mendesah kecewa, "Bisa aku menunggunya di sini? Aku tak akan berbuat aneh-aneh."

Bibi Made melihat ke langit yang tampak mendung, "Sebaiknya Tuan pulang, sepertinya hujan akan turun."

"Tak apa," jawab Brian sambil duduk di teras.

Bibi Made membiarkan pria itu di sana. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada suatu ikatan antara tuan mudanya dengan tamu yang baru dikenalnya ini. Di mata keduanya tampak rasa sakit yang sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, Justin sama sekali tak keluar menemui Brian, sedangkan di luar hujan turun dengan begitu deras.

"Tuan muda, tamu itu belum pergi," sampai bibi Made pada Justin.

Justin tercekat, padahal petir saling bersahutan, hujan hampir bisa disebut badai, "Bibi yakin?" tanyanya.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk.

Justin tampak berpikir, "Biar saja, nanti juga dia akan pergi jika hujan telah reda."

"Tapi tuan…"

"Bibi tidur saja, kalau ada sesuatu aku akan membangunkan bibi," perintah pemuda itu yang diikuti anggukan si bibi.

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam, Justin mengintip dari balik selambu. Dia tercekat saat mendapati Brian masih ada di sana dengan baju basah akibat terpaan angin dan hujan yang tak tertampung oleh atap teras. Jemarinya memainkan rokok yang masih menyala. Kakinya terjuntai di lengan kursi kayu, pandangannya tampak menerawang jauh.

Wajah tampannya tak berubah, hanya saja kali ini wajah itu tampak pucat, mungkin karena hawa dingin yang dirasakannya.

Justin merasa tak ada gunanya dia menunda apa yang harus mereka selesaikan, kalau memang harus berpisah… maka dia harus siap walau hancur yang didapatnya.

Pelan dia membuka pintu rumahnya, Brian yang mendengar itu mencoba menyiapkan hatinya. dia memandang Justin.

"Masuklah," kata Justin sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Brian mematikan rokoknya dan berdiri mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Justin melemparkan handuk pada Brian agar dia mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu pemuda itu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat, "Minum ini," katanya sambl menyodorkan sebuah gelas.

Brian meraih gelas itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja, matanya memandang Justin dengan tajam.

"Minum, lalu pergilah," desis Justin lagi.

Brian meraih lengan pemuda itu lalu memeluknya seerat yang dia bisa, tak peduli walau Justin meronta meminta dilepaskan, "Biarkan aku memelukmu, Sunshine," bisik Brian di telinga pemuda itu, "Aku merindukanmu," katanya lagi. kali ini dia bersumpah, hanya kejujuranlah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Justin terdiam, jantungnya seakan berhenti mendengar kata-kata pria itu, "Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya tak percaya, "Untuk apa? Kenapa kau merindukanku?"

Brian semakin erat memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau yang memintaku pergi, kau ingat?" tanya Justin lagi, kali ini dia menyerah pada kekuatan Brian, dia membiarkan pria itu memeluknya.

"Ya," jawab Brian, "Aku ingat."

Justin tersenyum getir, "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara ini, Justin, aku tak ingin kau menghilang. Aku…"

"Kau tak ingin aku menghilang, tapi kau juga tak ingin aku berada di sisimu," potong pemuda itu, "Lalu dimana aku seharusnya berada?" tanyanya lemah.

Brian menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher pemuda itu, menciumi apa yang bisa dijangkau oleh bibirnya, "Kembalilah padaku, Sunshine, aku membutuhkanmu," bisik pria itu dengan gemetar.

Justin terkejut saat tubuh Brian merosot ke lantai, "Bri…!" serunya.

Brian tampak begitu pucat, bibirnya sedikit biru dan suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi. Napasnya terlihat sesak. Dengan cepat Justin membawa pria itu ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya, "Brian…" panggilnya pelan.

"It's ok, aku baik-baik saja," jawab pria itu lirih sambil mencoba bangun, tapi Justin menahan tubuhnya.

"Berbaringlah, akan aku ambilkan obat," jawab Justin.

**.**

**.**

Justin memperhatikan wajah tidur Brian, pria itu terlelap setelah dia memberinya obat penurun demam. Dengan lembut disibaknya rambut coklat yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dulu dia pernah merawat Brian yang sakit, saat kanker prostat menyerang pria yang begitu dicintainya itu.

Wajah tampan itu tak berubah, tetap tampan dan mempesona. Pelan Justin membelai pipi Brian yang masih hangat, dia tak ingin membangunkannya.

Dering telpon dari ponsel Brian mengejutkannya, dia meraih benda itu dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di sana, Lindsay. Justin bagai ditarik kembali pada masa-masa indah bersama para sahabatnya.

Justin memutuskan untuk menerima telpon itu, "Yes, Lind," sapanya pelan.

Lindsay terpekik keras, /"Oh my God, Sunshine!"/

Justin tertawa pelan saat mendengar isak wanita cantik itu di ujung telepon, "Miss u," bisiknya.

/"Kemana saja kau pergi? Bagaimana kabarmu?"/

"… Aku… baik," jawab Justin.

/"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini? Tak tahukah kau betapa cemasnya Jennifer? Dan kami semua?"/

"Yeah, aku tahu, maaf,"

/"Apa yang terjadi, baby? Dimana Brian? Kenapa kau yang menerima ponselnya?"/

Justin melihat Brian yang masih terlelap, "Dia tidur," jawabnya.

Terdengar desah lega Lindsay, "Kalian sudah menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan baik?"/ tanyanya.

"… Belum, dia tadi nyaris pingsan di depan rumahku."

/"What? Kenapa?"/

"Dia bersikeras menungguku ditengah hujan walau tahu aku tak ingin menemuinya," jawab Justin lirih.

/"Justin…"/ panggil Lindsay, /"Cukup… jangan lagi kau menyakitinya, menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah kalian menghukum diri kalian sendiri dengan bertindak bodoh. Tidak bisakah saling jujur dengan perasaan kalian yang sebenarnya?"/

Justin tak menjawab.

/"Kau tahu? Tak sedetikpun Brian berhenti mencarimu,"/ kata Lindsay.

Justin tercekat, "Benarkah?"

Lindsay menarik napas panjang, /"Semua kota di daratan amerika telah dia telusuri untuk menemukanmu, setiap detik tak sekejappun dia berhenti memantau dunia seni entah itu dari internet atau media lain dan berharap menemukan namamu di sana."/

Justin memandang tak percaya pada pria yang masih pulas di depannya itu.

/"Dia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di kantor dan di bar, Justin, semua hanya untuk mengalihkan kegilaannya saat tak menemukanmu,"/ kata wanita itu dengan setengah terisak.

Justin tetap diam, dia tahu kalau Lindsay sangat menyayangi Brian.

/"Perbaikan Babylon hanya dilakukannya dalam enam bulan, terus bekerja sepanjang hari sampai semua tak pernah tahu kapan Brian tidur. Dia terus seperti itu selama setahun ini, Sunshine, dia ingin melepaskan pikirannya darimu walau sebentar dengan bekerja dan bekerja, bahkan tak peduli walau kesehatannya sempat drop beberapa bulan yang lalu."/

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Justin panik.

/"Dia tetap tak peduli walau dokter mengatakan kalau dia terus seperti itu maka kanker yang pernah menyerangnya akan kembali merusak kesehatannya."/

Justin menatap Brian, ada perasaan bersalah menyelinap dalam hatinya. dengan lembut dia meraih tangan pria itu, menggenggamnya dan menciumnya pelan.

/"Brian mencintaimu, Sunshine, dia selalu mencintaimu. Kalau aku boleh mengatakan… dia menunda pernikahan kalian saat itu bukan karena dia ragu pada perasaannya padamu. Dia… takut pada dirinya sendiri,"/ kata Lindsay lirih.

"Takut pada dirinya sendiri?" tanya Justin bingung.

/"… Ya, dia takut… kalau dia tak bisa membahagiakanmu. Dia takut sifat liarnya akan kembali kambuh dan itu justru akan semakin melukaimu."/

Justin terhenyak, bodohnya dia tak memikirkan hal itu, bodohnya dia hanya menyimpulkan dari satu sisi saja, sisi egoismenya sendiri. Sebutir air mata dibiarkannya terjatuh dari mata birunya.

/"Bicaralah padanya, tak pernah aku melihat Brian seperti ini, hancur oleh cintanya sendiri."/

**.**

**.**

Justin membelai rambut coklat Brian dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Percakapannya dengan Lindsay barusan telah membuka hatinya dan dia bersyukur pria ini ada di sini saat ini, di sisinya.

Perlahan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pemilik perusahaan advertising Kinnetic itu, memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang. Pemuda itu menangis, betapa bodohnya dia sanggup membuang kehangatan dan kenyaman ini dari hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Brian membuka matanya dengan enggan, tubuhnya masih begitu lelah dan matanya masih terasa berat. Dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi terasa berat, dan saat itu juga dia tercekat mendapati Justin yang tengah tidur sambil memeluknya erat.

Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan dia tak peduli, mendapati Justin seperti ini adalah satu hal yang sangat dinginkannya dalam setahun terakhir. Pelan dia membelai rambut pirang lembut yang rebah di dadanya, menghirup aroma tubuh yang dirindukannya itu sepuasnya, mengusap kulit lengan putih halusnya yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan perlahan seakan takut menggores kemulusannya.

Merasa ada yang membuainya dengan begitu lembut Justinpun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Dia bergerak bangun dan mendapati Brian tengah menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Morning, Sunshine," bisik Brian dengan suara parau.

Justin tersenyum tipis, dia bergerak naik dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Brian, "Demammu sudah turun," kata pemuda itu.

"Demam? Jangan samakan aku seperti Gus," gerutu pria itu.

Justin tertawa pelan lalu memeluk pria itu dan menysupkan wajahnya pada leher Brian.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Jangan katakan kalau kau mimpi buruk lalu memutuskan untuk memaafkanku."

Justin menggeleng dalam dekapan Brian, "Seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf padamu," jawabnya.

Brian terdiam, dia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu.

"Lindsay menelponmu semalam dan aku putuskan kalau sebaiknya aku terima saja. Dia mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Dia menceritakan semua yang kau lakukan selama setahun ini," jawab Justin lagi.

Brian tetap diam, tangannya mengusap punggung Justin dengan lembut, "Aku mencarimu, Sunshine," bisiknya pelan.

Justin semakin menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher pria itu, "Aku tahu."

"Aku mencarimu tapi tetap tak menemukanmu," bisik Brian lagi.

"Aku di sini," jawab Justin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Brian merasa apa yang menghimpit dadanya selama ini mencair oleh kehangatan tubuh pemuda yang begitu dicintainya ini, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya takut kau tak akan bahagia jika bersamaku."

"Bodoh, kenapa kau selalu berpikir begitu? Tak cukupkah aku membuktikannya selama lima tahun untuk selalu berada di sisimu?" tanya Justin.

Brian terdiam.

"Kalau aku tak bahagia aku tak akan mungkin bertahan untuk berada di sampingmu selama itu, dengan semua sikapmu baik itu buruk atau tidak. Tidak mungkin aku tetap menemanimu walau ratusan kali kau menyakitiku."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Brian lirih di telinga pemuda itu.

Justin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Aku sangat bahagia hanya dengan memandangmu, Bri."

Brian memandang mata biru yang seindah langit itu, ya… dia begitu bodoh, Justin telah membuktikan cinta dan kesetiaannya selama lima tahun dengan berada di sisinya, dan dia masih meragukan pemuda itu.

Dengan lembut dia mengusap sisi wajah Justin, "I love you, Sunshine," bisiknya, dan kali ini dia benar-benar mendapatkan senyum sehangat matahari itu lagi.

Justin tersenyum lebar dan mencium bibir Brian dengan begitu lembut, "I love you, too, Brian, always and always, forever," jawabnya.

Lalu bibir mereka kembali bertaut, Brian menahan diri untuk tak lepas kendali, dia ingin menikmati kelembutan bibir yang telah hilang selama setahun darinya itu. Dia bergerak dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas pemuda itu, perlahan memanja leher putih Justin dengan lidahnya. Ciumannya terus turun dan turun, tak ada penolakan dan hal itu membuat Brian semakin leluasa. Dia menghilangkan seluruh penutup tubuh mereka dengan cepat lalu kembali memanja tubuh Justin yang memanas.

Justin mengerang, sentuhan Brian melontarkan akal sehatnya. Setahun sudah tak ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali, dia tak memiliki gairah selain untuk pria itu sehingga sedikit sentuhan dari Brian mampu membuatnya langsung meledak.

"Kau manis sekali, baby," goda Brian sambil mengusap bibirnya.

Justin tersengal saat tangan Brian tak berhenti menggodanya, "Brian, please…" pinta Justin.

Brian merasa gairahnya semakin tinggi melihat wajah putih Justin yanng memerah dan berpeluh, dan erangan pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya melambung. Dengan cepat dia meraih celana panjangnya dan mencari karet pengaman di dalam sakunya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya Brian langsung meminta Justin untuk memasangkannya.

Justin menahan tubuh Brian sebentar sebelum pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka, "Take it easy, please," bisik pemuda itu.

Brian mengernyit bingung, "Kau… setahun ini…"

"No, tak seorangpun," jawab Justin dengan wajah memerah.

Brian merasa dadanya berdesir halus, sesetia itukah Justin padanya? Perlahan dia menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Justin mengerang pelan dan meremas bahu Brian.

"Oh shit, It's so tight, baby," desah Brian di leher pemuda itu, pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin dalam menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga sempurna.

Justin sedikit menggigit bibirnya, tak lama desahan halus meluncur dari bibirnya saat Brian mulai membawanya menuju pada suatu dunia yang penuh warna, begitu lembut, begitu perlahan. Tak ada keterpaksaan, tak ada tuntutan, semua berjalan dengan irama teratur. Keduanya saling menikmati apa yang diberikan dan apa yang di dapatkan dari pasangannya. Pelukan dan belaian mewarnai tarian tubuh mereka yang mulai meningkat, debaran jantung mulai tak beraturan saat gairah mereka hampir mencapai batas, hingga desahan keras keduanya memutihkan dunia mereka disaat tubuh-tubuh mereka meledak dan melebur menjadi satu.

**.**

**.**

Justin tersengal dalam pelukan Brian, entah berapa kali mereka melakukan itu pagi ini, bahkan panggilan bibi Made yang telah menyiapkan sarapan tak dihiraukan oleh Justin. Dia mengatakan kalau tamunya –Brian- masih sakit dan membutuhkan tidur.

"It's amazing, Sunshine," bisik Brian sambil menggelitik pinggang pemuda itu yang membuatnya tertawa terbahak.

"Mau kutemani berkeliling pulau ini?" tawar Justin pada Brian.

Brian tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tak ingin menghabiskan hari ini di sini saja? Atau di hotel tempat aku menginap?"

Justin tertawa, "Kau akan menyesal jika tak melihat keseluruhan dari pulau eksotik ini."

"Akan lebih menyesal lagi jika aku tak menemukanmu," bisik pria itu.

Justin tersenyum lembut, "Kau sudah menemukanku, Bri."

Brian mengangguk, "Sepertinya kau begitu mencintai tempat ini, apakah kau masih mau pulang bersamaku? Ke Pittsburgh?"

Justin menghela napas panjang, dia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Brian, "Aku memang mencintai tempat ini, tak ada tempat lain yang sehebat dan seindah ini yang pernah aku jumpai di dunia," jawabnya dan membuat Brian terdiam. "Tapi… juga tak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman selain di sisimu, Bri, jadi aku akan ikut kemanapun kau akan membawaku."

Brian bernapas lega, dia tersenyum dan mencium bibir Justin, "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membahagiakanmu, Sunshine," katanya pelan, lalu pria itu menatap mata biru Justin yang bersinar terang, "Will you marry me?" tanyanya sambil mencium jemari pemuda dalam pelukannya itu.

Justin tersenyum bahagia, tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinya, bahkan sejak pertama dia bertemu Brian dia telah memilih pria ini sebagai pelabuhan hidupnya, "Yes, I will," jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan pria yang selalu dicintainya itu.

"Thanks, God," desis Brian, "Kita akan pulang dan kembali ke tempat ini untuk honey moon, kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Apapun katamu," jawab Justin, "Ah… tapi bisa kabulkan satu permintaanku?" tanya pemuda itu.

Brian menyelipkan jemarinya pada helai pirang pemuda itu, "Berapapun yang kau minta, katakan," perintahnya.

Justin menatap Brian, "Bisa bantu selamatkan aku dari amukan Mum, debby, Michael dan yang lainnya saat aku pulang nanti?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas.

Brian tampak berpikir sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya itu, lalu dia tertawa keras hingga tubuhnya berguncang.

"Brian, please… aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan para ibu itu padaku," rayu Justin.

"Itu resikomu, twat," kata Brian sambil mengacak rambut Justin sambil terus tertawa. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab akan keselamatanmu," jawab Brian akhirnya.

Justin tersenyum dan kembali memeluk pria tampan itu, dia tak ingin membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan didapatnya saat kembali ke Pittsburgh nanti, "Yang pasti jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku kau harus bertanggung jawab penuh," ancamnya.

Brian memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat, "Aku berjanji," jawabnya. Ya, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak akan pernah membiarkan Justin terluka atau tersakiti lagi oleh orang lain, terutama oleh dirinya sendiri. Selamanya akan melindungi pemuda yang telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi penuh warna ini, membahagiakannya dengan apapun yang dia miliki dan melakukan apapun agar Sunshine-nya tetap bersinar, mengusir kegelapan dari hidupnya… hingga ajal memanggil mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Justin menundukkan wajahnya begitu dalam, dia pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berkacak pinggang di depannya itu.

"Come on, cukup… jangan membuatnya begini," bela Brian.

"Tutup mulutmu, Son of Bitch," ancam Debby sambil menunjuk wajah Brian. Dan pria itu pun memilih diam sambil terus mengusap punggung Justin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, honey," kata Jennifer setelah dia bisa menenangkan hatinya saat menyambut kedatangan putranya tadi.

"Sorry, Mum," jawab Justin.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan Brian dengan cara itu, Sunshine, tapi tidak terhadap ibumu dan aku!" teriak Debby kesal.

"Hei… apa yang kau katakan, Deb?" balas Brian, tapi pria itu kembali diam saat melihat wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ibu itu melotot padanya.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku salah, banyak yang terjadi dan banyak yang harus aku pikirkan," jawab justin pelan.

"Sudahlah Mum, yang penting sekarang Justin sudah kembali," kata Michael berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Ini juga salahku," kata Brian.

"Tentu, memang kau yang menyebabkan ini terjadi, kan?" jawab Debby lagi dengan pedas.

"Mum…" kata Michael lagi.

Debby menatap anaknya dan mendesah keras, dia kahirnya tenang dan memilih duduk di samping Jennifer.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" tanya Ben yang tengah merangkul Michael. Pria dewasa ini begitu bijak, dia berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang sekarang tengah terjadi pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Brian meniru Ben, dia pun merangkul pundak Justin dan mencium pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut, "Kami akan menikah," jawabnya, "Benar-benar menikah," tegasnya lagi saat melihat sorot tak percaya dari semua orang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jennifer.

Brian berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu lalu memeluknya erat, "Tak pernah seyakin ini, ibu mertuaku yang cantik," rayunya dengan nada manis sehingga semua orang tertawa mendengar itu, "Dan kali ini aku bersumpah akan membuatnya bahagia, Jen," bisiknya lembut.

"Oooowww…" seru semua orang, "How sweet, Brian," timpal Emmet.

"Jadi? Apa yang kita tunggu? Siapkan pestanya, Brian!" seru Mellanie yang ikut hadir di sana bersama Lindsay, "Aku akan membantu mengurus surat-surat kalian," tambah wanita itu lagi.

Semua berseru gembira, dan Justin hanya bisa tersenyum dalam pelukan Brian saat menyaksikan itu. ya, disinilah tempatnya, di samping Brian dan di sisi orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

**End**

**Tadinya bingung mau minggatin Justin kemana, akhirnya milih Ubud aja deh. Tapi maaf kalau pendiskripsianku tentang Bali minim sekali. Sempat tanya juga sama Nyoman panggilan untuk pembantu itu biasanya apa? Katanya sih Mbok atau Me'k, tapi setelah dipikir2 lagi takutnya malah kedengeran aneh di lidah bule #plak. Dan pembantu yang bisa bahasa Inggris itu emang ada walau dia udah tua juga, aku kenal salah satunya makanya aku masukin aja di sini #peluk2bibiMade**

**Trus jangan protes lemonnya ya, saya ga mampu bikin yang terlalu kecut, minder sama filmnya #plak. Rencananya mau bikin yang sequel I Believe dulu, tapi sist saya tercinta, 'Aicchan', pengen konflik yang galau, ya udah akhirnya jadilah ini. Untuk typo, tadi sih udah saya cek ulang, kalo masih nyempil jg ya saya minta maaf ya.**

**Dan terima kasih banyak untuk ripiu dan dukungannya di fic2 saya sebelumnya. 10.079 words, semoga mata anda baik2 saja setelah membaca fic ini #kabur.**


End file.
